Yin-Yarn VS Sir Grodus
Description Mario vs. Kirby! Two evil sorcerers battle it out to see which material is strongest, paper or yarn. Interlude Boomstick: Sorcerers, the coolest kind of magic dudes. Wiz: like Sir Grodus the evil space alien who tried to collect the 7 crystal stars. Boomstick: and Yin-Yarn, basically yarn Hitler. Boomstick: he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle . Sir Grodus Powers: Powerful Magical Scepter Fire Electricity Ice Create Force Field If He Has 4 Grodus Xs Stop Time Counterattack Dodgy Fog Yin-Yarn Powers: Can Knit Fangora, Capamari And Octopeas, Soochers, Scarfies, Buttonbees, Bow Waddle Dees, Uniclods, Chillys, And Big Waddle Dees Magical Knitting Needles That Fight Even After He Is Dead Can Transform Into A Tank Battle Yin-Yarn walks into the thousand year door, only to be greeted by Sir Grodus, "i am the great sorcerer Yin-Yarn, bow before me or i will turn your precious rougeport into YARN!" "enough of your blubbering! prepare to meet your end you fool! NOW!" FIGHT! Grodus created some X's while Yin Yarn knitted tons of Button Bees, he sent all of them at Grodus but the X's formed a force field to block them, meanwhile Grodus created a thick dodgy fog, Yin Yarn created many Uniclods, they all rammed at the fog but they all just hit a wall, meanwhile Grodus had snuck up behind Yin Yarn, he then whacks him with his scepter, Yin Yarn becomes angry and knits Fangora, she blows fire on Grodus, but he counters and sends the fire back at Fangora, destroying her, Yin Yarn begins filling up the place with water and creates four vases, Capamari emerges and begins shooting Octopeas, Grodus quickly calls four X's that create a force field, he then uses a lightning bolt to electrocute everyone except himself, Yin Yarn creates a bunch of Chillys and Bow Waddle Dees, Grodus melts the Chillys with a flamethrower, and then he stops time, he then grabs all the arrows and throws them at the Waddle Dees, Yin Yarn was all out of ideas, then he thought..... YES! he created lots of Scarfys, Grodus said, seriously? then the Scarfys transformed into blood thirsty demons, Yin Yarn laughs maniacally, but little did he know Grodus had used counter and sent all of them back at Yin Yarn, they began ripping him apart, Grodus charged up a triple ice fire and lightning beam and shoots it at Yin Yarn. POOF Yin Yarn exploded into a pile of yarn shreds. You don't cross Sir Grodus, FOOL! GACK AK AK AK AK! But just then, Yin Yarns knitting needles began rebuilding Yin Yarn into a tank, the needles begin knitting Soochers and Big Waddle Dees, Grodus creates a force field, bouncing the Soochers back at the needles, they get all tangled up and can't knit anything anymore, Mega Yin Yarn fires multiple missiles, grodus hits them back with his scepter, destroying all of the Big Waddle Dees, Mega Yin Yarn fires a giant missile, Grodus calls in thousands of Xs, they create an ultimate force field, it clashes with the missile, the force field breaks, the missile goes through his chest, it explodes, the fragments go through Mega Yin Yarn, impaling him, the giant tank falls to the ground destroyed. Grodus' head lies on the ground, the knitting needles float over, Grodus grabs his scepter with his mouth and casts the counter spell, the needles begin hitting him over and over, cracking his glass skull, eventually due to the counter spell, the needles snap in two. Crump walks over and carries him back to base. KO! Conclusion Wiz: This was a CLOSE one Boomstick: Yin Yarn is strong, but anything he could attack with, Grodus could somewhat counter. Wiz: Not to mention if Grodus took away Yin Yarns knitting needles he would be rendered helpless. Boomstick: Plus Grodus is a sorcerer of actual magic, while Yin Yarn is a sorcerer of well... knitting. Boomstick: It seams that Yin Yarn just couldn't sew together a plan to defeat Grodus. Wiz: The winner is Sir Grodus Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Shyguysaysepicness Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Season 1 Shyguy